LOTSP
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan dia mencintai mu lebih dari siapapun, jangan percaya" DAELO FANFICTION DAEHYUN X ZELO RnR juseyooo


Tittle : LOTSP (Living On The Same Place)

Cast : Daehyun Jung / Junhong Choi

Author : Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

Sorry jika ada kesamaan tempat maupun kejadian

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~  
.

.

.

Hari itu, seperti hari-hari biasa, aku keluar dari kamar berjalan dengan langkah tertarik ke arah kamar mandi. Aku mengambil handuk, mata seolah tetap tertutup. Udara dingin dinding-dinding kamar mandi yang lembab membuat mata ku tergaja.

Aku terkejut. Punggungnya membelakangi ku. Dengan handuk kecil disekitar lehernya.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Sudah bangun?" Dia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah cermin didepannya. aku bergumam ya dan berdiri disampingnya, mengambil sikat gigi dan membubuhkan pasta gigi diatasnya.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau?" Aku menyikat gigit bagian dalam.

"Jam lima aku sudah bangun, membuatkan sarapan dan baru bisa mandi sekarang"

Aku mengangguk. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat pantulan wajah kami.

"Ada apa?"

Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku baru sadar jika handuk kita tertukar" dia menunjuk handuk yang melingkar dileher ku. Aku menatapnya, lalu ikut tertawa pada warna biru muda pada handuk dileher ku.

"Kau yang duluan" aku melepaskan ikatan handuk dileher. Namun dia tediam tak bergeming, malah sibuk dengan gigi-giginya.

Dia menaikkan alisnya "sekali-kali bertukar handuk kan tidak apa-apa" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk, kami bertukar pikiran tentang makan siang, lalu tentang pengeluaran biaya listrik dan air juga pengeluaran untuk belanja per bulan.

"Untuk saat ini karena masih berada di apartemen ku biar aku saja yang menanggungnya" ujar ku. Namun dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, kita kan sudah sepakat untuk hidup bersama, jadi kita harus melakukannya dari hal terkecil"

Aku mengalah, membiarkannya tersenyum menang. Lalu kami terkekeh pada bayangan diri dengan mulut penuh busa pasta gigi. Sepakat untuk membeli pasta gigi rasa kari atau jika berani membeli rasa chili.

Kamu memperebutkan gelas untuk berkumur, lalu tetawa saat gelas itu jatuh dan kami menggunakan tangkupan tangan untuk berkumur. Pasangan bodoh.

Aku mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena air. Dia pun melakukan yang sama, saling menaikkan alis karena merasa tak biasa.

"Cepat mandi, kau bisa telat" dia mendorong bahu ku masuk kedalam bilik shower. Aku menurut. Menjawil pipinya sesaat dan menutup bilik pintu kamar mandi.

Senyuman tersemat si wajah ku. Hari yang indah akan menanti.

...

Kami sepakat untuk hidup bersama. Cincin berwarna putih kemilau berada di jari tengah aku dan dia. Tidak. Kami belum menikah secara resmi. Kami belajar untuk hidup bersama sebelum kami menikah nanti. Kami belajar bagaimana persoalan yang akan kami hadapi saat menikah nanti.

Aku meremas jemarinya yang dingin. Membenarkan letak syalnya yang miring. Aku mengusap pipinya, lalu beralih ke telinganya yang sangat dingin.

"Mau pakai syal milikku?" Tanya ku melihat hidungnya yang memerah.

Dia menggeleng, membuat tumpukan kecil salju atas kepalanya berjatuhan.

"Jika aku sakit dan kau juga sakit, bagaimana?" Dia mengusap hidungnya, lalu menyeret tubuh ku. Berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kita bisa melakukan hal ini besok atau lusa saat saljunya tidak terlalu banyak" aku membiarkan dia menuntun ku.

"Tidak, Jung. Kita sudah dua hari menundannya"

Kami berdiri disini. Diatas undakan kayu yabg tertutupi tumpukan salju. Wajahnya yang manis tersenyum.

"Bukankah kita harus bergandengan tangan?"

Aku menggenggam jemarinya erat. Saat pintu berbahan kayu berat itu terbuka, bunyi deritnya begitu nyaman. Susana yang tenang. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku begitu gugup. Menggamit lengannya yang kurus aku menarik nafas berat.

"Akankah indah jika kita memakai tulip putih?" Dia berbisik. Membuat gema disekitar mereka. Karena kosong. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan mawar ungu?"

Dia tersenyum dan meremas lenganku. Aku membawanya menuju altar. Memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Anggap ini sungguhan, okay?" Ujar ku mengelus pipinya.

Kami mengucap sumpah setia, saling meremas jemari dan tak bisa menatap lain kecuali matanya yang berpendar indah.

Aku memberinya kecupan di dahi. Lalu dengan ringan membawa pipinya yang halus mencapai bibir. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir ku saat terpaan nafas kami mulai beradu.

"Kita akan mencapai ini suatu nanti"

Aku tersenyum dan menekan dagunya dengan ibu jari.

"Ya akan lebih dari ini" aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari.

...

Kami sepakat untuk membuat japanese food dengan bermodalkan resep dari internet. Dia menekan layar Ipadnya dan mengangguk kecil. Mengambil sebuah wortel dan memberikannya pada ku. Dia menatap layar Ipadnya lagi. Bergerak mengambil bawang bombay dan memberikannya lagi pada ku.

"Mau banyak wortel atau tidak?" Tanyanya sambil membersihkan paprika merah.

"Sayuran sehat" aku memberilannya wortel saat tangannya terulur kearah ku.

"Suka cuka?" Dia mengeringkan tangannga dengan serbet.

"Tidak terlalu"

Aku membantunya mengiris bahan masakan. Dia sibuk didepan kompor dengan apron berwarna biru mudah yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya. Dia sesekali meminta ku untuk mencicipi makanan. Dan aku akan memberikan dua ibu jari kepadanya .

Beberapa kali dia menundukkan tubuhnya dan meminta ku untuk mempererat ikatan apron dipinggangnya. Dia begitu bersemangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya" dia membuat sushi.

"Menakjubkan" aku memberikannya kecupan di pipi.

"Kita bisa mulai makan?" Aku sudah tak sabar.

Dia menggeleng "tunggu sampai soupnya matang"

Dia terduduk, memegangi kepalanya. Aku duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Mungkin flu"

Dia bersin, mengusap hidungnya yang tak nyaman dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissu.

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup" aku memandangnya khawatir.

Dia tersenyum pasti dan mengusap lengan ku.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

...

Ini hari senin, biasanya dia akan pulang malam. Namun jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan dia duduk diatas sofa dengan syal tebal melilit dilehernya.

"Hai Jung"

Dia kembali bersin, mengerang pelan sambil menekan lehernya.

"Sakit kan?" Aku meletakkan tas kerja dan duduk disampingnya. Memberikan pijitan ringan ditengkuknya.

"Flu" jawabnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada ku. Aku mengusap lengannya yang dingin.

Aku menyemtuh dahinya dan berjengit saat merasakan panas dikulitnya.

"Sudah mengecek suhu tubuh mu?"

Dia mengangguk dalam pelukan ku.

"Berapa?"

"39 derajat"

Aku melebarkan mataku. Yang benar saja. Aku tidak pernah demam setinggi itu.

"Mengapa masih disini? Ayo pindah kedalam kamar" aku merengkuh pundaknya yang lemas. Membawanya ke atas tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuhnya. Aku memasang selimut hingga batas dagunya.

"Aku sudah biasa" ujarnya sambil meremas ujung selimut dibatas dagunya. "Setiap dua bulan sekali aku pasti seperti ini. Demam tinggi dan leher ku agak sakit. Tapi ternyata ditambah dengan flu membuatnya makin buruk"

Aku berbaring disisinya. Mengusap rambutnya yang halus.

"Puncaknya adalah besok, tapi setelah itu aku akan sehat" dia mengembunyikan wajahnya di dada ku.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" Terlampau percaya diri.

Dia tertawa, menutup menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Suara tawanya teredam, menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam pada ku.

"Hey~ apa yang lucu" ujar ku ketus. Seakan tak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana garam. Bagaimana jika kau menaruh gula di bubur ku?" Gelaknya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini berangsur-angsur berseri.

Aku tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambutnya hingga dia bergumam nyaman.

"Aku serius" ujar ku. Mengusap pipinya yang hangat.

"Tidak~ aku tidak mau keracunan makanan" gumamnya jahil. Terpekik saat aku mencubiti pinggangnya.

Dia tertawa, menahan tubuh ku dengan perantara sebuah bantal, mengerut dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk menjauh.

"Lebih baik kau mandi. Aku akan memanaskan makan malam" ujarnya sambil bangkit

"Kau masih sakit" aku menahan lengannya, dia berdecak tidak apa-apa. Memakai sendal rumah dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Cepat mandi, Jung Daehyun. Tiga menit belum selesai aku akan merajuk"

Aku dengan segera menyambar handuk dan melesat ke dalam kamar mandi

.

.

.

Aku yakin jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Terbangun tiga puluh menit yang lalu untuk meredam rasa haus. Jemarinya menarik ujung baju tidur yang aku kenakan. Tak ada respon. Dia menarik kuat kerah baju ku hingga akhirnya aku tersadar.

Mata ku masih menyipit menahan kantuk, berbalik ke arah tubuhnya yang berbaring disamping ku.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menangis, meremas selimut hingga batas dagunya dengan kuat. Terkejut, aku refleka menemplekan punggung tangan di dahinya.

Terbelalak saat menyadari suhu tubuhnya yang semakin memanas

"Kita harus ke dokter" ujar ku dengan nada memerintah. Mengambil sweater cukup tebal, dengan hati-hati memakaikannya pada dia. Dia masih menangis. Di keremangan ruangan aku mengahapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya ku, menaikkan resleting sweater hingga mencapai dagunya yang lancip.

"Panas, mata ku panas" gumamnya. Menarik jari-jari ku yang dingin karena panik pada pipinya yang hangat. Aku mengusap pipinya. Mengecupnya ringan lalu sibuk mencari dimana letak sweater ku.

"Masih bisa berjalan?" Aku membantunya berdiri. Dia mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan.

Dengan hati-hati aku membawanya keluar apartemen menuju parikiran. Menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu berwarna biru kelam itu, bertulisakn 709 diatas sebuah kaca kecil ditengah-tengah pintu.

Dia menyambutku dengan senyuman cerah. Terpekik senang saat melihat buah-buahan ditangan ku.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa sehat?" Meletakkan parsel buah-buahan dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangguk. Menyingkirkan dengan hati-hati pada tangan sebelah kanannya yang terdapat selang infusan.

Aku menekan keningnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kau bilang ini sudah biasa terjadi? Untung saja aku segera membawa mu ke rumah sakit" ujar ku, berdecak gemas saat dia meringis meminta maaf.

"Sungguh, biasanya hanya demam biasa" belanya.

Aku mengangguk mengalah. Menawarinya buah yang ia inginkan.

"Jeruk~ jeruk~"

Aku mengambil sebuah jeruk. Dia memperhatikan jari-jari ku yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanyanya sambil menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku belum tahu. Jika kau menurut mungkin lusa kau bisa pulang" membelah menjadi beberapa bagian jeruk ditangan ku. Dia menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Mana tangan mu"

Dia munjukkan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung~" protesnya saat aku meletakkan kulit jeruk ditangannya Dia merenggut sambil berdengung manja.

Aku tertawa kecil, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyuapinya potongan jeruk yang sudah bersih.

Dia menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Cepatlah sembuh" gumam ku.

Dia yang tengah sibuk mengunyah tiba-tiba terhenti. Mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan untuk sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

Setelah empat hari akhirnya dia bisa pulang, keajaiban saat tanpa protes ia menenggak habis seluruh obat yang diberikan perawat. aku memakaikan sweater padanya, dia tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam tas.

"Jangan kaget, okay?" ujar ku sambil menatapnya.

"Apanya?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu"

Dia mengerutkan kening bingung, aku membantunya duduk dikursi roda, lalu seorang perawat mendorong kursi rodanya dengan cepat. Aku yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa surat rumah sakit sontak mengejarnya dengan susah payah.

Dia meminta ku untuk membeli beberapa buah roti. lidahnya pahit, ujarnya. Aku masih melarangnya untuk membeli es krim. Berjanji setelah dia sembuh total aku akan membelikannya es krim sebanyak apapun yang dia mau.

Aku memegang lengannya sambil berjalan. bekas titik infusan masih terlihat dipunggung tangannya yang putih, sedikit noda darah juga menghiasi punggung tangannya, keusilannya saat memainkan selang infusan dan membuat darahnya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada?" tanyanya.

"Aku kan bersama mu. Hanya saja ya... apartemen sedikit tidak terurus" ujar ku.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen. Dan dia tersentak kaget. melihat ruangan utama yang sangat berantakan.

"Jung! yang benar saja!" teriaknya. tak percaya saat memandangi tumpukan baju dan beberapa piring kotor diatas meja.

"Hanya empat hari dan sudah sekotor ini?" pekiknya.

Aku meringis "kan sudah ku katakan. Sedikit tidak terurus"

Dia bergumam gemas "Apanya yang sedikit"

Dia melangkah menuju kamar kami. dan ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda. Melipat tangan didepan dada sambil berdecak.

"Keterlaluan! habis ini kau harus membantu ku membersihkannya" ujarnya final.

Aku mengangguk. Menepuk kedua pipinya dengan main-main.

"biar aku saja yang membersihkannya. Kau baru saja sembuh. Sebentar.. aku akan membersihkan kamar dahulu agar kau bisa beristirahat"

Aku melesat kedalam kamar. Merapihkan selimut serta bed cover tempat tidur. Memungut beberapa sampah makanan kecil dan beberapa botol minuman yang sudah kosong.

Dia menatap ku dari ambang pintu. Menangkap basah kopi kaleng yang aku beli. Dia tahu aku tidak akan membeli kopi jika aku tidak benar-benar butuh.

Raut wajahnya melunak, dia masuk kedalam kamar dan menghentikan langkah ku.

"Maaf" gumamnya halus. mengambil alih botol minuman kosong dari tangan ku.

"Aku yang salah. Jika aku bisa menjaga kesehatan ku ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi" ucapnya. tersenyum tipis, membuang botol minuman kedalam tempat sampah

"Kau sudah sangat lelah, bekerja lalu habis itu menemani ku dirumah sakit" dia menepuk bahu ku dengan lembut.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkan" gumamnya.

Aku menahan lengannya yang sudah berbalik, menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Hey, kau tahu dimana kesepakatan kita?" aku mengelus punggungnya.

"Kebersamaan" bisik ku. "dari awal kita sudah berjanji semua yang kita lakukan adalah untuk kebersamaan. Tidak ada yang boleh berlenggang kaki menyuruh ini dan itu atau membuat keputusan dengan satu pihak"

Aku membawa matanya menatap ku.

"Kita melakukan ini karena kita yakin kita bisa bersama, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk. Mendekat dan memeluk ku erat. menyangga dagunya pada pundak ku

"Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan dia mencintai mu lebih dari siapapun, jangan percaya" ucapnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"tapi jika aku yang mengatakan kau harus percaya"

Aku tertawa, mengelus punggungnya.

Dia menutup matanya, menikmati gumaman halus suara ku. Namun lima menit kemudian dia mendorong tubuh ku dan berkata..

"Aish.. kita harus cepat-cepat membersihkan apartemen kotor ini"

.

.

.

Dia... Choi Junhong.

Dan aku.. Jung Daehyun..

.

.

.

FIN.

hehehehehehehe selamat puasaaa ya minaaaa-san~ selamat hari raya idul fitri (iya masih beberapa hari lagi kok) mohon maaf jika kalian semua pernah aku buat kesel, marah, atau bete karena daehyunnya dibikin menderita terus. Hehehehe aku sayang daehyun kok. Tapi rasanya susah untuk engga soudzon sama dia (LOHKOK)

.

Ini ff ga ada intinya sebenernya. Aku nulis aja apa yang ada dikepala aku. Tadinya ini angst. Tapi ah jangan ah masa reader kesayangan lagi puasa aku kasih yang angst-angst (nanti beberapa hari lagi kalian bakal liat aku apdet ff angst) (Bercanda deng).

FYI ini adalah ff daelo pertama yang aku bikin menggunakan Daehyun sebagai tokoh 'aku' (utama) maaf kalau masih jelek TT

.

.

youuu can read my other fanfiction hereeeee www . Bapyaoifanfiction . Wordpress. Or my personal wordpress. (Males ngetik liat aja ya di bio aku ya)

.

.

.

Salam olahragaaa~


End file.
